Talk:Devil/@comment-24768935-20140728035127/@comment-25035274-20140801142110
You posted more than I can really keep track of, Yoush, so I'm gonna apologize in advance, but there's probably gonna be points I don't respond to just because I missed them. >_< Point A: You compare the Mamono to the Borg. It's not actually a fair comparrison. The Borg completely eradicate who the person was before, and strip all sense of free will. There is 'nothing' left of the human. The body is simply a drone unit connected to a hive mind. Grant you, on rare occassions, a Borg drone was separated from the hive, but those are very rare exceptions. For the vast majority, all traces of humanity(or, if you prefer, soul) are gone. The mamono don't come anywhere near that(excepting maybe the Matango or 'possibly' the Parasite slime, which I have to think just haven't been changed as much as the other mamono). They don't destroy one's ability to feel, think, learn, or grow. Point B: I'm gonna throw out the old Consequentialist maxim here: "The ends justify the means." When you look at things in-depth, I can't help but think that there are certain things in which we shouldn't be given a free choice(and, indeed, there are already certain things where we aren't given a choice). Why? Because in those certain areas, we inevitably muck it up. If the law allowed us to choose murder, there'd be chaos in the streets. If the law allowed us to choose to steal or rape? Chaos. Insanity. Civilization would crumble. But the law doesn't allow those things. Sometimes people still do them, yes. But those people are dealth with. The Demon Lord is just taking it a step further. Instead of telling people not to do bad things to people, she's removing the urge to do those bad things in the first place. Do the people get to choose? No. But neither do people here in the real world or in fictional worlds get to choose whether their government has a law against murder. You can argue that by voting, those of us who live in democratic nations are choosing. You're wrong. There are certain things that, no matter how democratic your nation, will always find their way into the law in one form or another. Murder is always one of those things. It sounds monstrous to just remove a part of someone like that, I know. But it's a part that humanity would be better off without, and having seen what I've seen of humanity in my life, I know full well that it's not something we as a species would freely give up on our own. We just like the taste of blood too much. So yes, I believe that the Demon Lord is fully justified in 'forcing' people to give up their desire to murder. Point C: The Matango was not created by the Demon Lord. Like the other Mamono, it existed before her rise to power, just in a different form. Creatures like them appear in JRPGs regularly, so I'm guessing that's where KC got the idea from. With regard to why the Matango operates the way it does? Because the Demon Lord is still only capable of effecting so much change at present. As has been pointed out many times before, she hasn't yet reached a level of power that would completely allow her to rewrite every creatures' biology.